The Light One
by MannieH1211
Summary: A story about a girl who has incredible magical powers. She was born to level out the Evil of the Dark one. This takes place after the Season 3B finale. She comes to Storybrook to realize her destiny and reconnect with friends and family of her past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Remmy Watson brushed her legs off as got up from the forest's floor. She looked back and the well that had opened up and brought her here. She was finally ready. She looked around Storybrook's wooded area. She didn't know where to even start. She had been eluding The Dark One for decades as she worked on strengthening her powers. She was nervous. She had finally figured out the way to get the Dark One to give up his dagger. She would finally be able to stop anyone from controlling him for their own evil purposes. It was her destiny. Her father gave up his life so that she could complete her mission. All of the sacrifices she made for the greater good would finally pay off. Then, maybe, she could have some semblance of the life she always wanted.

She knew that Rumplestilskin had changed from the man she used to know. He was seemingly less dark than he used to be. She imagined that reconnecting with Baelfire and finally being with the love of his life had softened him. She felt her heart sadden a bit at the thought of Bae. She reminded herself that regardless of what had changed in him, he was still the most dangerous of all realms and she had to be careful.

She wished she had been strong enough to come face to face with The Dark One sooner. She thought about all of the things she could have prevented in this town, all of the angst she could have saved those that she cared about. She was interested in meeting The Savior. She suspected that they would have a kinship. She would understand her sacrifices.

She headed towards town in search of those she knew and loved, mentally preparing for the task at hand. She had to be successful. She finally had the right motivation. She was hoping that convincing Rumplestilskin to hand over his dagger would be a more attainable task when the reward was bringing Baelfire back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Remmy walked down the Main Street of Storybrook. She knew he was here. He was the only idea of family she had left. He saved her. He had taken her on the biggest adventure of her life at the request of her father. He knew his Kingdom would be taken over. He also knew her destiny and that it had to be protected. He had promised the fairy he would protect her at all costs. His wife could not bear a child. The fairy had come to him and offered her as his child as long as he promised to protect her and help her reach her full potential. There was evil in this world. She was one of the select few that could help protect it.

Then she saw him. He was in a lip lock with a blonde. She wasn't the typical harlot he normally sought after. It had been a long time, but her memory was sharp. She smiled, hoping he had let go of his vendetta and found happiness. She approached as they pulled away from each other not wanting to interrupt such a tender moment.

"Killian?" She said. He pulled away from the woman. He paused before he looked at her. He knew it was her. He didn't even have to look, he knew her voice.

His eyes met hers. "Remmy? I- I thought you were dead! How...how is this possible?"

"I had to go into hiding. I wanted to come find you...so many times. But I was afraid that with your thirst for revenge I would get caught up in it and everything my parents sacrificed would have been in vain." She could barely look at him.

"Remmy...It's okay Love. I understand. I'm just so happy you're alive and well." He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"Are you going to introduce me to your um..friend?" The girl asked with skepticism.

"Killian, where are your manners? I'm Remmy. A very old friend of Mr. Jones...or Hook as I understand many call him. He saved my life and ended up being the only family I have left in this world and many others. He's more a brother to me than a friend." Remmy saw the tension within her relax. She wanted to make sure she knew there was no romantic attachment, especially after the kiss she witnessed.

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm also-" Remmy cut her off.

"You're the Savior." She said.

"How...how did you know?" Emma stammered.

"You and I are a great deal alike my dear. I feel now is not the time or place to get into it. But we will in due time. But if you're The Savior...then Snow White is your mother. And it has been an incredibly long time since she and I traveled through the Enchanted Forest together while she was running from Regina. We taught each other a great deal. I would love to see her. Is she here?" Remy asked. Emma was wide eyed.

"Yes...yes she's inside with my father. We had a party to celebrate and name my brother." Emma told her.

"A baby brother? How wonderful! I can't wait to see her and meet this baby. What did they name him?" Remmy asked.

"They named him after my son's father who died. He gave up his life to help save everyone in this town. They named him Neal." Emma was taken aback by the look of sadness that took over her face. Remmy was shockingly beautiful. Her thick, curly blonde hair was luxurious and untamed just enough. Her deep blue eyes were captivating. Her pink lips stood out against her pale skin. The rosiness drained from her face as Emma said Neal's name.

"They named him after Bae? They named him after the person he was in this world?" Her voice sounded almost like a cry. Emma stared at her in disbelief.

"You knew him?" Emma asked slightly shocked.

"I more than knew him. I was in love with him. And I had to give him up. And then he moved on and before I ever got to see him again, he died. I promised him I'd find him and I never got the chance." The sadness in Remmy's voice was deafening.

"If you loved him so much...why did you walk away?" Emma asked quietly.

"It's a very long story Emma. One I don't wish to get into right now. But I had to put the good of the many above the good of my heart. Now come...take me to your parents. It's been quite a long time since I've had the opportunity to be around friendly and familiar faces. I don't want to delay it any further." She followed Emma into the Diner with Killian by her side, his arm around her. For the first time in a long time she felt peace within her. To her, home was never a specific place...it was being with her family. And with him, she was home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm so happy to see you!" Snow exclaimed squeezing Remmy tight. Snow was running from Regina. Remmy was running for her life as well. Trying to find a way to become the person she had meant to be. Her father had given up everything to protect her. She was lost and terrified. Snow's ever positive and hopeful ways were exactly what Remmy needed to get herself through. Remmy looked over at David.

"Well I must say, you are as Charming as she described." Remmy was captivated by his smile. The only other person she had ever known that content with life, even if the face of adversity, was Snow. They indeed were the perfect match.

"I heard so much about you Remmy. I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet you. Snow always spoke so fondly of her time with you. Can I ask what brings you to Story Brook and how you got here?" David asked.

"It's complicated." Remmy said eyeing around the room. "I'd assume not get into it, not in such a public place. In due time." She said cautiously. She wasn't sure exactly how much Snow had told him. "May I?" She asked looking at the baby. David smiled and passed him over to her. Remmy smiled. It was a smile that could light up any room. She had an edge to her, it was clear to see. She was guarded. But her smile showed the goodness within her. It immediately put David at ease. Snow held her in high regard. If she trusted her with her life while they were traveling. He had no issue trusting her. He saw a sadness in her eyes as she looked down at the baby. There was definitely a story to be told.

"Well hello Little Prince." Remmy smiled fondly. Named after someone who meant so much to her deep down in her heart. Someone that had meant so much to her. And if she couldn't accomplish what she set out to do. Someone she would never see again.

"Remmy...stay with us for the night." Snow said. "We're a little crowded, but we can make more than enough room for such an old friend".

"Only if you let me help you with this little darling so I can repay you for your kindness." Remmy smiled. She had always wanted a child of her very own. She wasn't sure if it was ever meant to be.

"Deal." Snow smiled. She knew there was a lot for Remmy to tell. She was hoping after a good nights rest she would open up to Snow. She too was interested in how exactly Remmy got herself to Story Brook. She knew she was here for to see Gold. But what she had up her sleeve she wasn't sure. She knew she had worked hard to grow her powers. Remmy was meant to be one of the strongest light powers to be. Snow was hoping she and Emma would connect and form a friendship. Remmy would be good for Emma. She could help her work on developing her own powers. Snow had a feeling that Regina wouldn't be working with Emma for quite some time.

"Remmy, darling. Can I steal you away for a bit? I'd like to have some time with you before you go. I assumed you'd stay with me, but I see you've been Enchanted by another much more dashing than I." Hook smiled looking at the baby. "It's been quite a long time since I've had the company of the Princess I regarded as m y sister."

Remmy knew right at that moment she had a lot of explaining to do. And he wouldn't be able to put it off with him. She smiled at Snow and David. She watched Emma eye her as she sat down with her parents and she followed Hook outside.


	4. Chapter 3

"Out with it Remmy. Why are you here?" Hook interrogated"

"Well when you say it like that Killian...I'd think you weren't happy to see me. You know why I'm here." Remmy said matter of factly.

"You know I'm always happy to see you. So you've finally prepared a plan to deal with The Dark One. I must tell you if you've heard he's different. If you've heard he's softened, don't think he won't snap your head off with one bite then swallow you whole like the snake that he is."

"You should know me better than that. I came into my powers quite some time ago. I needed a plan. I wasn't coming here blindly. How do you think I managed to keep myself young for so long? I created a portal for myself to come here, that's how strong I am. It's taken me so long to advance myself. I'm quite certain he is the only one that could stop me. It's a damn good thing I'm not the viper that he is for it would be equally as terrifying." She stared him down quite insulted that knowing her, he should have just known better.

He stared at her for a moment. "You...you made your own portal?"

"Don't get too excited Killian, so far I can only create them for myself. So keep that bit of info under your Pirate Cap for the time being. I don't need mass hysteria."

"It's amazing Remmy. I'm once again so impressed and amazed by your dedication and hard work. What will you tell everyone, they will want to know?"

"That I've been saving a magic bean until the time I was ready to find him."

"And what of your life Remmy? What have you other than this mission?" Hook looked at her with heavy concern.

"Killian, you're the only family I have left. My mother died when I was young. My father died so I could fulfill this destiny. That's why he sent me with you for my big adventure. He knew danger was coming so he had me go with you. He died so I could survive. So I could live. I cannot have a life until I complete my task. It can't be in vain. Anyone that I deeply cared for is dead. Except you and Snow. And she and I only spent a short time together. " he could see the pain in her eyes. He hugged her tightly.

" Remmy. You're my sister. Not by blood, but from experience. While I did lay my vengeance against the dark one, I will do anything to help you. I want to see you happy. I wish to see that bright smile that brought so much sunshine to my life. I want you to be able to let go of the past ans embrace the life your father protected for you. THAT is what he would want from you."

"You may change your mind." She sighed. She looked so troubled.

"Never. And why did you jump at the chance to stay with Snow?"

"I didn't warn your Swan Princess to get the wrong idea." Remmy gave Hook a sly grin.

"Swan Princess? Exactly how much do you already know?"

"Everything. I know everything."

"How?"

"I have my ways Killian. Now, time travel takes quite a bit of energy. I'd like to get some rest." He knew she was holding something back, but he didn't want to push her. She sometimes reminded him of a cute little bunny, she scared off easily.

Emma sat on the couch eyeing the mysterious woman smiling down at her baby brother as she held him. She would normally be on high alert, especially from an old friend of Hook's. But her mother seemed especially fond of her. She trusted her mother's judgement. Her mother may have the ability to see the good in the worst of people, but she knew she wouldn't let someone questionable in her home with the baby.

"Remmy...it seems like just yesterday we were running through the Enchanted Forrest. Remmy taught me many things when I was running from Regina. She is who taught me to use a bow and arrow and take care of myself on the run. I don't know if I would have survived without her help."

"Snow, if it hadn't been me, you would have figured it out along the way. You're a survivor and your instincts are impeccable." Snow smiled warmly.

"How long do you plan on staying.? Snow asked.

"Truthfully, I'm hoping to set roots down here. I've been a vagabond for so long. Killian is my only family left. I'd like to spend more time with him and your family Snow. I desperately miss having a family. I'm so very tired of being on my own."

"Remmy, you'll always have a place with us. Anyone so close to my wife's heart is welcome as long as she'd like" David said smiling.

"Thank you, all of you. Now, I'm off to get some rest. I promise I will give more detail on my plans tomorrow. I know you're all eager to hear the details of my arrival as well as what my plans are here. Emma, don't think I don't see you eyeing me. I promise all will be revealed soon." Emma was wide eyed. She had never had someone read her so clearly before.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I hope you're enjoying, I appreciate the follows and the faves! I have a general idea of where I'm taking this, but ideas from you may spiral some different paths to get there. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Remmy stared out the window sipping her coffee. It was early and everyone else was still asleep. She, however, was wide awake. Anticipating Emma grilling her like the Spanish Inquisition. She was distrustful at best and Remmy knew it wouldn't be easy to get her to trust her. She was apprehensive about telling her the plan she had. Her cerulean eyes gazed out the window wishing things weren't so complicated. She was hoping she and Emma could form a kinship, they did have so much in common and were very much a like. Remmy didn't trust many either. She had been through too much to let people get close to her. She knew it was time to bring her walls down and let people in, the thought of that scared her, but excited her at the same time. She wanted nothing more than what Killian had been talking about the previous night. A normal, or as normal as she could get, life. She wanted to be happy and feel loved.

"You're up early." Said a small voice behind her. She turned around and saw Emma's son.

"Hello Henry." She smiled warmly.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. She hadn't met him the night prior.

"I know your grandparents dear." She said. "I'm Remmy".

"It's nice to meet you. I gotta go. I'm headed over to my Mom's house." He ran out the door and David came down a few moments later waving to her as he followed Henry out the door. The idea of Regina being someone's mother, still left Remmy at a loss for words. That was not the Evil Queen she had knew in the past. She was glad he was leaving. She didn't want him to over hear her plan. She most definitely did not want to get his hopes up.

Emma put the food she got from Granny's on the counter. She was waiting for Remmy to get out of the shower. She was hoping for girl talk over food. Girl talk as in figuring this girl out. She watched Remmy come down the stairs. Emma was surprised at her modern costume change. She showed up in Story Brook in an outfit similar to what her mother used to wear while she was on the run from Regina. Emma remembered it from Henry's book. Now, she was wearing flare legged jeans and an off the shoulder black shirt.

"Did you go on a shopping spree in the middle of the night? Emma joked.

"One of the benefits of magic. I can dress for any occasion, or realm. I smell food. Thank goodness."

"Burgers, fries, and milk shakes. Granny's makes the best."

"Emma, sit down. We need to talk. I know you want to know why I'm here."

"I do." Emma sat down on the couch.

"Well, my father and mother were towns people in the Enchanted Forrest. I sometimes think that is why they were chosen to be my parents. The less notarity, the easier to hide me. My mother was unable to bear children. One night, a mysterious fairy came to visit my father and promised a child. The condition was that he was to make sure I was protected, no matter the cost. I was to be the next Light One. The next one with powers strong enough to take on The Dark One. One night, the fairy came back telling my father that soon there would be great danger coming. She knew Rumple was teaching Regina dark magic and she knew no good thing would come of it. She told him of the terror Regina would reign down on the Kingdom as Queen and she told him a Dark Curse would soon be coming. She took some time to teach me how to strengthen my powers and told me what I was to become. She then told my father that he needed to send me away to keep me safe. He wasn't sure how he was going to get me out of there to a place where they wouldn't be able to harm me and that the curse wouldn't be able to get its hold on me. My father was great friends with Liam Jones. He asked Killian to take me with him for a while to ensure my safety. He was never the bad guy with me that so many people see him as, he was never a Pirate. He was the Killian before his brother was killed. I was on the ship when Rumple murdered the love of his life. I had just come aboard and was hiding in the Captain's Quarters to remain safe. I'd never seen a man so broken. He was hell bent on revenge, I kept my mission from him for a very long time. I couldn't execute it in the name of vengeance. It was at that point we traveled to Neverland." Remmy paused and saw that Emma was very focused on what she was saying. "In Neverland, I met Baelfire. He came aboard The Jolly Roger for a bit of time and then abruptly left after a fight with Killian. I slowly grew my powers as I was there, I became stronger and stronger every day. My free time was spent with Bae, we always had a deep connection. He told me how his father had sacrificed him to keep his dark magic, of being with the darlings and coming to Neverland to keep the children of that family safe. It was after that story that he had my heart. I finally was able to travel between realms. I was able to leave and enter Neverland without Pan realizing.

"You can travel Realms?" Emma was shocked.

"I can. I don't tell many people, I haven't been able to travel with others with me. And I won't use it as a way to transport people back and forth"

"What is your mission exactly?" Emma asked.

"While Rumple is the Dark One, I am the Light One. My mission is to get his dagger and attempt to make sure no one else ever controls him again. While I cannot vanquish his powers, I can prevent others from using him as a weapon. He has to make the choice to give it to me for the spell to work so that no one can take it from me"

"Why not just kill him?"

"Because that's what dark magic would do. Light Magic aims to not kill unless your life is in immediate danger. Unless he attacks me, I'm under strict orders to not kill him. If I were to kill him, then I would become the dark one."

"Makes sense. You only knew Neal as a young girl?"

"No. A while after he escaped Neverland, I followed him to this world. I put everything on the back burner and spent a great deal of time with him, before he met you. I had found out that my father had been killed in one of Regina's Village massacres, and I couldn't deal with it. So I fled. I felt if I had been there, I could have protected him. It took me a long time to realize that he gave up his life so I could do what I was put on this earth to do. It was then that I left Neal and tried to return to Neverland. However, Pan had figured me out and cast a spell so I couldn't return. I ended up in another land to hone in on my powers. I was there ever since, until I came here. I kept a watch on Regina, Storybrook and Neal. That's how I've known everything that has happened. Much like Regina, I have an Enchanted mirror that allows me to see whatever I need to see. It was when Neal passed that I figured out how to get that dagger."

"I find it very hard to believe that Gold will give that up now that he has it again."

"Emma…trust me, there's no way he wont."

"What's your plan?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I'm going to give him back the thing he's been fighting for most of his life. You see, Bae didn't willingly give his life for the Dark One's. He was tricked into it, by another evil force. With my magic and how strong it is. I can bring him back. If you dig up his grave…you won't find a body. He's in the vault that contained Rumple after he killed himself to get rid of Pan." Remmy said.

"You…you can do that. Doesn't all magic come with a price? I thought resurrection was a big no no?" Emma stammered.

"Had he died of natural causes? You would be correct. As I said, the circumstances are quite different. The price is for Rumple to pay. Payment is the Dagger. Hasn't he been trying to prove to his son that letting him go was a mistake. While Bae seemingly forgave him…this would be concrete proof of his regret and a guarantee that his motives won't be questioned by his son." Emma stared at her in disbelief.

"Emma…after all this time, after all that you've seen and done yourself, how are you still shocked?" Remmy asked.

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it." Emma said. "When are you doing this?"

"I'm still weighing when I'm going to approach him. But as soon as he's back in town with Belle, I'm going after him."


	6. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 5/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emma listened as Remmy explained to her parents her plan. David was listening intently./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""So you taught Snow how to shoot a bow and arrow?" David asked excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And how to handle a sword." Remmy gleamed. "We learned how to hunt and cook food together. I had come back to the Enchanted Forest in search of my father. Snow had just escaped the Huntsman. She and I encountered each other. She traveled with me to my father's village. He was already dead when I had gotten there. Regina's army had slaughtered them. She thought they were hiding Snow from her. But Snow hadn't even hit that point yet." Remmy said with tears in her eyes. "I know that Regina has changed quite a bit since then, but it's not easy for me to forget that. I'm not the type to go after her for revenge. It's very unbecoming of someone with Light Magic. But I feel that karma is taking care of her for me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess I would be Karma" Emma looked guilty./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You listen to me Emma. You did NOTHING wrong. You were trying to save someone's life. You brought her back here in order to not change the past. Perhaps if Regina didn't murder people in the quest for revenge against Snow from when she was a child, this wouldn't have happened. If she had followed Tink's advice, this wouldn't have happened. Do not feel guilty. All actions have consequences, Regina is slowly feeling the results of her deeds. Besides, No one know what Robin Hood will do. If he and Regina are indeed a True Love's match...nothing will keep them apart permanently, not even the mother of Robin's child. Believe me, there are something things that are fated that we cannot change." Remmy's eyes flared./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know you're probably right, but I still feel bad. Regina and I are trying to form a coexisting relationship for Henry, and I fear that this may have off set it." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""If she decides to go back to her Evil Queen ways, trust that she will lose Henry. She knows that. She talks about you and your mother not thinking of the consequences, well she should have done the same thing back in the Enchanted Forest. Evil doesn't win in the end. They may have small victories during the battle, good always wins the war. She should have known that her evil ways would come with the worst possible price. Look what happened when she undid the curse. If Neal hadn't written that note with the potion and sent it to Hook to get to you, Zelena could have gone to the past to change things. Zelena never would have had the opportunity to do what she did if the dark curse hadn't been cast."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait...Neal sent that potion to Hook? And he didn't tell us?" David had suspicion in his voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Settle down, he wasn't keeping that information from you. He didn't know who sent it. Zelena gave Rumple the option of taking that potion, Neal pulled himself out in order to send that potion quickly to Hook before the 2nd curse took effect. You need to not be so judgmental David. Killian isn't as horrible as you deem him to be" Remmy was defensive. She knew the good in Killian regardless if David refused to see it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're right, I"m sorry." David apologized./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So you really think you can bring Neal back?" Snow shifted uncomfortably from the slight animosity./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm certain I can. I just need Rumple to get back into town. Now, I must go find Killian and fill him in. He will be quite upset if he hears this from you and not from me" Remmy got up. "I'll be back soon."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"**********************************/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Remmy...this is an insane plan. You can't honestly think it will work. Resurrection?" Hook starred at her in disbelief./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm not a child anymore Killian. I don't have pipe dreams. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I can understand you not being completely thrilled at the idea of his return. Do you think I'm not scared that he an Emma will reunite? You forget what he meant to me...means to me. You need to stop doubting me." Remmy was infuriated. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was always under the impression that magic, light or dark cannot bring someone back from the dead"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""His death, the circumstances around it, nothing is natural about it. It's quite different than being shot, or stabbed or dying of natural causes. You and Swan. Both of you are filled with such doubt. This is going to happen. I will convince the Dark One, with or without your help or your support." Remmy stood to leave the bench she was sitting on at the harbor. Hook grabbed her hand and pulled her back./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Listen to me. I am always with you, regardless. I will not turn my back to you. And I will not allow you to go this alone. It's dangerous. The Dark One is dangerous. And I will not loose you again. You are the only family that I have left. If you can get that dagger, you can finally move on and have a real life. That's all I want for you. I want to see you happy again." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Then believe in me. I've spent much time working on this. I've been waiting for this opportunity for I don't even know how long" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""How do you plan to get You, Rumple and myself back to the Enchanted Forest to do this?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I have 2 magic beans left. One to get us there. One to get us home. I believe this is truly the last one left in all the realms. I've been saving it since that fairy gave it to me. She told me only to use them when I was to complete my quest."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So now we just wait for his return?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes Killian. And then I can finally get started on working with the next Light One for when they come of age."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""And who may that be?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Killian, I think you have an idea of who it is." Remmy stared at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Emma?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No. It's not Emma. First of all, she's already come of age. Second of all, she's the savior. No...the next one that is to be The Light One is Henry."/p 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So when do you plan on telling her?" Hook asked.

"Telling who what?" Remmy responded.

"Emma…about Henry…" Hook trailed off.

"I'm not telling her anything yet. It's not time. And I need to concentrate on what I came here to do first before I even worry about that. And you better keep your mouth shut!" Remmy snapped.

"How can you not tell her? How can you expect me not to tell her? That's HER son. If she finds out I didn't tell her, she'll-" Remmy stopped him abruptly.

"It's not your business to tell! I trusted you to tell you all of that. Do not tell me that you forget where your loyalties used to lie. No one is asking you to lie, and no one is asking you to tell her that you know. If you can't handle keeping your trap shut then I will not be trusting you with any more information. I have come too far and worked too long for this. You are NOT ruining this for me. Do you think she's going to want him to accept this role? Of course not. But it's not her choice to make. It's his. The difference between myself and Henry is that my father was asked to protect me because I had no parents. Otherwise, they never would have known until it was time." Remmy glared at him.

"Remmy you cannot ask me to keep this from her. This is too huge. I can't not tell her". Hook shot back.

"So much for loyalty Killian! How easily you forget where yours should lie when there's a pretty girl involved. I would NEVER betray your trust. EVER. I've always stood by your side, I've always had your back. And now, when I'm so close to finally finishing what I've started you're going to throw a wrench in the plan?" Remmy was furious.

"You're going to question MY loyalties? I'm not the one that went into hiding-" Remmy stopped him again.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so self-obsessed with revenge I wouldn't have had to leave and go into hiding to strengthen my powers. I wouldn't have had to be alone. But you were obsessed with revenge and I couldn't allow that to cloud my judgment or turn me to dark magic." Remmy was seething and shocked that he would even utter a sentence like that. She started to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" Hook demanded.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some time to think and not be crowded." She didn't wait for his response as she headed towards the docks.

Remmy wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out at the water. There was a chill in the air. She was starting to doubt herself. Would the Dark One really do this? Should she just give up and be happy finally. It's not like Neal would want to be with her, he'd want Emma. And that would complicate Killian's life and love for her. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She squeezed her eyes shut, so sick of worrying about what the right thing to do was.

"What's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out here all alone freezing half to death?" Remmy heard a thick English accent from behind her. Remmy stiffened. "No reason to be alarmed Love, I mean you no harm" She turned around and encountered and saw a pair of deep brown smiling eyes staring at her. He was tall, but not too tall. He reminded her of a soldier with his short dark hair and strong facial features.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well that's not very neighborly. I'm Will." He beamed. Remmy stared him down. "I see I've found a feisty one. Look I was just going for a walk and I saw you shivering over here. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer such a lovely woman my jacket and see her home?" He grinned at her. Remmy wanted to not trust him, but her heart softened slightly.

"I'm Remmy Watson, and I apologize for being so abrupt." She stuck her hand out to shake his, he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the top of it. Remmy could feel her face growing hot. "Quite the charmer." She laughed. "What's your last name Will?"

"Scarlet."

"As in Anastasia's Will Scarlet. Awfully flirty for a man that is spoken for." His smile faded slightly.

"I'm no longer spoken for." Remmy eyed him.

"I'll take that as you don't want to talk about it just yet. I can understand that and I'm sorry" She felt bad for bringing it up.

"How do you know about Ana and myself?" He was the one that seemed wary of her.

"Will…once you get to know me you'll understand." She smiled. He draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Can I walk you home? You really shouldn't stay out here. You'll catch a chill"

"I appreciate your concern Will, but I'm not really ready to go home. I don't even have a home yet". It was so strange that he was being so nice to her. Normally kindness from a stranger would cause her to keep her guard up. But she knew enough about him to know that she could relax.

"Don't have a home? Well I feel there is a story in there. Come…we'll go get something to drink and you can tell me all about yourself." His smile came back and warmed his face.

"I suppose I could do that. It would be nice to have another friend in Storybrook, I must confess" She could feel the heat in her face growing again.

"Well I'd be more than happy to be your friend Love, truth be told I could use one myself." They started walking back towards town.

Remmy laughed as Will told her stories of his time in Wonderland. It was nice to meet someone who was so charming and easy to talk to. They had spent hours sitting at Granny's talking. She had told him about her past, being The Light One, the death of her parents, working on her powers. She hadn't told him what her plan was here or anything to do with Henry. She had to make sure he was 100% trustworthy before she uttered those words to him.

"You've got some great stories Will, I must say" She smiled.

"Not all of them are great. But I only reminisce with the good ones." There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Will…I've shared a great deal with you. What happened with you and Ana?" He sighed, looked down and looked back up at her.

"She's dead." Remmy's heart broke for him, know how that pain felt. "She got very sick, there wasn't anything we could do for her. I'm just happy that I got more time with her in the end before she passed."

"I'm sorry Will. I'm so very sorry. I know your loss, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Remmy smiled at him warmly.

"Well…here's to moving on" He held his glass up"

"Indeed" Remmy clicked her glass with his. "I should really be getting back to Snow's"

"Wait…let me at least buy you some dinner and then go back."

"Oh alright…you've twisted my arm" She laughed. They ordered some food from Ruby and continued telling stories laughing in the back corner of Granny's. Remmy's back was towards the door. Hook had been watching her for a while as he waited for the food he ordered for himself and Emma. He felt guilty for giving her such a hard time. He wouldn't betray her trust. As scared as he was of messing things up with Emma, he couldn't do that to Remmy. She would never betray him like that. He just hoped she hadn't already decided to put a wall up and blockade him from the rest of her plans, but he was certain she had. He grabbed the bag of food and headed out of Granny's. Emma and Henry were waiting for him to return.

"I don't quite understand why it's so chilly" Remmy said to Will as they walked towards Snow and David's home.

"Who knows." Will stated as they stopped in front of where Remmy was staying. "I must say, it has been a pleasure getting to know you." Will smiled at Remmy.

"Likewise" She handed him back his coat. "Thank you for dinner"

"Oh it was nothing. Can I see you again?" Will asked.

"Will…it's not really a good time for me to get into something. Plus I fear you're not over Ana…" She trailed off. She was so sick of putting her own life on hold.

"I'm not suggesting we run off and marry. I like spending time with you. You're refreshing. It's nice to have someone I can talk to so easily" She couldn't help but agree. She also knew she'd have to tell him her plans soon.

"Okay Will. I'll see you soon." She smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. She could feel her heart pounding and she was certain he could feel it too. He smiled at her and turned to head back towards Granny's. Remmy took a deep breath and headed back into Snow's. The idea of being happy again was overwhelming.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Remmy felt her blood run cold when she walked into Snow's front door. There she stood. The Evil Queen. The woman that stole her father from her. She could feel the anger growing in her as she shut the door. "You." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry?" Regina snapped. "Do we know each other?"

"You may not know me now…but I know YOU." Remmy glared. "You killed my father"

"I- I'm sorry" Regina stammered. "I did a lot of things in my past that I'm not exactly proud of." She looked down.

"Yes because THAT makes up for it. Your regret." Remmy wanted to wrap her hands around her throat. Regina stared at her.

"I feel like I do know you. Now that I'm looking at you. You seem so familiar" Regina stared at her face.

"I'm sure that I do. We encountered each other when I was a child." She responded. Regina looked at her wanting to ask her more questions but she hesitated and then Snow jumped in.

"Remmy…I know this is hard for you. But please, we've all finally made peace. Regina has changed. She's no longer the Evil Queen that you once knew" Remmy took a deep breath.

"Fine…but mark my words…one misstep from you, Your Majesty, and I'll make you wish that you were never born" Remmy had fire behind her eyes. Regina normally would shoot a sarcastic comment back, but she decided now was not the time.

"Where were you?" David asked Remmy.

"I needed some time alone." She responded.

"Alone, eh?" She heard Hook's voice and shot him an icy glare. "Who were you with at Granny's then?"

"I really think what I'm doing is none of anyone's business. I'm not a child. I don't have to answer to you or anyone" Remmy shot back. She wasn't in the mood for his smug attitude.

"Oookay everyone…why don't we all go to our separate corners" Emma interjected. She could feel the tension between Hook and Remmy. It was surprising since they seemed so close earlier in the day. She wondered what he had said to set her off and Regina's presence was only fanning the flame.

"Look…I really appreciate the hospitality Snow. But maybe I should get a room at Granny's. It seems rather crowded here"

"No Remmy, please stay. Please don't leave" Snow pleaded. She knew something was wrong and she didn't want her brooding by herself.

"I was just leaving." Regina said as she grabbed her bag. She kissed Henry on the head and shot Emma an icy glance as she headed out. "I'll see you soon Henry" and she was out the door.

"Maybe I'll stay the night at your house?" Henry said almost pleading. He didn't want to stay here with so much tension. Emma looked up surprised.

"Henry, I would love that." Regina smiled. "Emma…I'm sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Have fun kid." She smiled weakly. Remmy could still see the guilt on her face. Why she felt bad over that witch she would never understand. No one can change that much. She watched Henry leave with Regina. It make her stomach turn.

"So what happened between you two." Emma asked looking between Remmy and Hook.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Remmy stated.

"Nothing we can't sort out." Hook smiled. Remmy wished she hadn't come back so soon. The time she spent with Will was refreshing. It was the first time she felt relaxed in the longest time. She never imagined that Hook would be the one to make her so angry and upset.

"Maybe we should put some space between the two of you for now" Emma said. She could see how angry Remmy was with him. And she knew seeing Regina must have brought back a flood of emotions for her. Emma grabbed her coat and grabbed Hook by his good hand. She smiled at Remmy as they were leaving. Emma felt like she would be able to trust her. She would be the first friend she would feel at ease with. They had a lot in common and Emma was sure she would be able to help her build her magic. Maybe better than Regina could. She could see her relaxing a bit as Hook walked out the door. It was rare for Emma to trust anyone, especially someone that she just met. But Remmy had been very upfront with her about her plans and Neal. She closed the door behind her as she left.

"Remmy…are you alright?" Snow asked her with concern.

"No…I'm not" Remmy choked back tears. All she could see was her father lying dead on the ground. "Snow I'll be back. I can't stay here right now. I promise I will come back but I just can't do this right now."

"It's okay. I understand." Snow hugged her. Her heart broke for her. She could tell that there was something brewing between Hook and Remmy. She knew how much Remmy cared about him. He must have done something to really set her off. She never was angry with him. And Snow could see her reliving finding her father dead in her eyes. Remmy grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Snow couldn't help but wonder where she was going. She didn't know many people in Storybrook.

"Remmy!" Will was surprised to see her when he opened his door. His smile faded when she turned around and he saw her tear stained face. "Come in love. Come in." He closed the door behind her. She broke down into sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He was surprised that she was letting him. She seemed very guarded and wary of him. "Shhhh…it's alright. What happened?" He felt her take a deep breath as she sat down. He stared at her intently as she told him of seeing Regina again and how it brought back the horrible memories of finding her father's body. He was surprised as she told him all about her plans with The Dark One now that she was in Storybrook, she talked about Neal and the heartbreak she felt for him. She continued on talking about Henry and how he was to be her replacement. She went into her argument with Hook. Crying as she told the story. He held her hand to try and keep her calm.

"I can't believe I just told you all of that. You have to swear to not say anything to anyone about Henry" she demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you for telling me." He said reassuringly.

"Will…I don't trust many people. I didn't plan on telling you all of this so soon. But I was so upset and with Killian and I not on the greatest of terms I had no one else to go to. I didn't dare tell Snow about Henry, I wouldn't expect her not to tell Emma. That's her daughter. I would never put her in a place like that." She cried.

"Remmy, love, do you ever think about just giving up on this plan? Giving up on your quest to weaken the Dark One? You've lost so much. I really don't think your father would want this lonely life for you." He stared at her intently.

"I can't walk away now. I'm in too deep. I've come way too far to just stop." She started crying again.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded hugging her again. "It's not your job to save the world. From what I've heard, The Dark One has changed quite a bit. Now that he's married to this Belle, I feel he wont be as wicked as he's been. She seems to have tamed him." He was hoping he could get through to her. He had heard what this man was capable of. He may not know her well, but he didn't want anything to happen to her. He felt something for her. Something he never thought he'd feel for anyone but Ana. Maybe she was his second chance and he was hers. He could feel her trembling and crying in his arms. She seemed so broken. He stroked her hair as he held her.

"I feel like an idiot." She finally said as she sat up.

"Why's that?"

"Because I barely know you. And here I am sobbing in your arms like a damsel in distress. Which has never been and never will be me."

"Non-sense. We all need support every once in a while. Don't feel silly. I'm glad I could be here for you" He smiled at her wiping her tears away again.

"Will…I don't know if I can give up this fight. I've come this far, to be this close and to quit now?"

"Then I'll help you to finish what you started. You're not alone in this. And if you and Hook are as thick as you say you are, I doubt he will betray your trust. Give him some time. He loves this Emma. And if he's fought so hard for her, he's going to be reluctant to do anything to make her second guess being with him."

"I know you're right. But I can't help but be so angry with him. He and I have been family for over a lifetime and he is so readily to put me 2nd. And it's not a jealousy thing. I'm glad he found her. I'm glad they have each other, it's been so long since he's been happy. But I can't have her interfering. Not right now. I didn't decide Henry's fate. I'm just the messenger."

"I know. But that's her child. And she'll want to protect him. Don't worry about that now. That's not something you have to deal with right away, right?" He asked.

"You're right. I can deal with that later. I wish Rumple would just get back. The longer he's away, the more I lose my nerve" She confessed. Will studied her face. There was so much depth in her eyes.

"Whatever route you choose, I'll walk down it with you"

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully leaning in for his comfort again. She hadn't had someone to comfort her since Neal. She had forgotten how wonderful it was. They heard a knock at the door. When Will opened the door there stood Hook.

"I figured you came here." He said. "Just hear me out okay?" He pleaded with Remmy. Will let him in.

"Killian Jones" He stuck his good hand out at Will. Will shook his hand.

"Will Scarlet." He stated.

"Ah…The Knave of Hearts."

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Will laughed. Hook looked at Remmy.

"You were right. I was wrong. I won't say anything to Emma. I'm sorry." He pleaded with her. She stared at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"So we're okay?" Hook asked hopefully.

"Yes Killian, we're okay." She responded softly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Hook was unsure of Will Scarlet and he wasn't crazy about Remmy cozying up to him so quickly.

"No. I'm fine. I'll head back a little later" she said. Hook looked at her skeptically.

"Alright…let me head back to Miss Swan then." He looked back at Remmy and headed out the door. Will went and sat back down next to Remmy.

"Everything will work out fine. I can promise you that" he studied her face. She looked him directly in the eye. He could see the color rising to her face. He could tell with how she was looking at him she felt the same way about him as he did her. They had just met and it was absolutely insane to feel such a connection. But it was there. Will cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't want to miss out on his second chance at happiness.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Remmy was happy to finally have a job to occupy her time. David and Emma brought her on at the Sherriff's station. Rumplestilskin still hadn't returned from his trip with his new Bride and Remmy was getting antsy. She wanted a normal life, and this was the first step towards that. She knew that regardless of the outcome when she confronted The Dark One, this was her last mission. While she would still work on perfecting her magic, she wasn't going to waste any more time chasing him down. She had dedicated far too much of her time. Will had been right, her father would want her to be happy. And while she wouldn't throw away all of her hard work when she was so close now, she couldn't imagine trying to work towards another plan. She couldn't help but smile. The way he had kissed her that night was soft and tender, but full of passion. She felt so foolish getting so wrapped up in someone she just met, but she couldn't help herself.

Hook hadn't been thrilled with her spending time with him. He had heard stories of him from Wonderland. She had quickly reminded him that there were stories of him as well and if Emma could look past that and give him a chance then he shouldn't have blinked at her doing the same for Will. She stopped him any time he tried to tell her a story, for she knew it was when he was without his heart. And even if he would have had it at the time, she still wouldn't have cared. She knew he was being protective of her and while she appreciated it, she wouldn't let him or anyone else ruin this for her.

"You look a million miles away" David's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Guilty." She smiled.

"Are you sure that you want to move into your own apartment? We love having you." He smiled back.

"David…there are too many people living in your home. And honestly, with how often Henry spends his time with Regina, I'd like to limit my contact with her. You and Snow may have accepted that she's changed and looked past the murder and destruction she has caused. But I can't. And quite frankly I'm surprised that Snow can. She murdered his father, tried to blame it on him and then terrorized her. I get that people deserve second changes. But there are some things you can't come back from." Remmy just couldn't understand.

"It's Snow's way." David stated simply. Remmy shook her head. "But I understand where you're coming from."

"I appreciate that. And I appreciate your kindness." Remmy was eternally grateful for Snow and David. They made her feel welcomed and safe.

"Well…remember that appreciation when we need a babysitter" David laughed.

"Of Course." Remmy laughed with him. She felt like for the first time in a long time that she had a family again. She looked up as Hook and Emma walked into the station.

"Gold is back." Emma stated. Remmy froze. She felt her stomach do a flip flop and the color drained from her face.

"Are you okay love?" Hook stared at her concerned. She cleared her throat.

"Yes. " she responded meekly.

"You don't have to do this Remmy. You can just continue on as you are." Emma could see the fear in her eyes. A fear she understood. While Gold seemed to have mellowed, she knew how dangerous he was. And he knew Remmy would come off as a threat to him.

"No…I have to do this." She grabbed her short trench coat. Storybrook was strangely cool for this time of year. It felt like fall instead of spring. "And I have to do this alone" She stared at Hook.

"I can't let you do that. I'm going with you. You're not going alone. I don't care what you say." He stared her down.

"Fine. But stay outside." Hook nodded and followed her out the door.

Remmy stared at the door of the Pawn Shop. It still said closed, but the door was unlocked. She glanced at Hook and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"We're not open" She heard a woman's voice. She looked up and saw the gorgeous brunette behind the counter.

"I'm actually here to wish both you and your husband congratulations. I'm an old friend of Rumple's." Remmy smiled. She felt like she was going to lose the contents of her stomach. Belle smiled at her.

"Well…I'll go get him" And she went into the back room. Remmy looked around the shop at all of the trinkets. She wondered what belonged to who and what as magic and what was not. Rumples walked out from the back room and Belle followed him. He stopped shortly when he saw her. He knew who she was, he could feel her presence. He'd only seen glimpses of her as a child, but he could never mistake her for anyone else.

"Hello Miss Watson." He said politely.

"Hello Rumple." She smiled at him. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"You hear correctly." He turned to Belle. "Would you give us a few moments? I'd like some time to catch up with Miss Watson as I'm surprised to see her in town" He had no idea how she had arrived in Storybrook. She wasn't brought over with either curse and he wasn't aware of any portals. As soon as Belle disappeared he turned to glare at her.

"So you've come to kill The Dark One have you? Well good luck finding the dagger." He sneered.

"I don't want to kill you. And I know the dagger is in this shop somewhere. As well as you can feel me, I can feel the darkness of you as well. And I could feel it when I walked in the shop." She wouldn't let him see her fear.

"Well…if you're not here to kill me, then what are you doing here?" She could sense his surprise.

"Well…I hear you've changed." She ran her finger over one of the glass cases as she walked towards him. "I wield light magic. It's not my nature to just kill you. You know that. But I do have a proposition. While you in of yourself are a very dangerous man, what is even more dangerous is the ability of others to control you with your dagger. I'm simply offering a trade. You give me the dagger, I place it in a safe place where no one can ever get it and use you to hurt anyone else again. And in return I'll give you something that is very valuable to you." Rumple wasn't sure what to make of her.

"And what's that dearie? I can't imagine YOU would have anything I would want." He scoffed at her.

"I can bring you back your son. And you'll get the real second chance you deserved before Zelena traded his life for yours." She shot back at him.

"You can bring someone back from the dead." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Well…if they die under normal circumstances. But you and I know that Bae's death wasn't a normal circumstance. He was tricked into trading places with you. And as I told Ms. Swan, if you were to dig up his grave, there would be no body. It's back in the Enchanted Forrest, in your tomb. The same tomb you went to after you sacrificed yourself to get rid of Pan. By using the dagger and my light magic, I can bring him back." She felt pleased with herself.

"No. Don't you know all magic comes with a price? I won't make him pay it." The Dark One was in shock. He couldn't believe she would suggest such a thing.

"The Price, dear Rumple, is the dagger. The dagger that you will willingly give up for your son. You lost him once to your obsession with power, you're willing to do it again?" She hated playing on those emotions. Regardless of who he was, she saw the pain in his eyes.

"GET OUT BEOFRE I KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" he demanded. She nodded She heard Hook open the door behind her. He must have heard him scream at her. She clearly had found his weakness.

"Don't you threaten her!" Hook glared at him.

"It's fine, Killian. I'd actually like to see him try." She smiled. Rumple charged for her but was abruptly stopped with a burst of light magic. "I'm no longer afraid of you Dark One. And I am much more powerful than you can imagine. I'm trying to do you a favor. And just so you know, I wouldn't ever do anything that would bring harm to Bae. While you were in the Enchanted Forrest regretting giving him up. I was with him. I was comforting him. And I was loving him. And don't you forget it. I suggest you think about my offer." She turned and stalked out of his shop. Hook stood there amazed and followed her out. She had ran quickly away and he bolted to catch up with her. When he finally did he grabbed her arm and could feel her whole body trembling. She was quite the actress because he could see the terror in her eyes. Hook pulled her in his arms and held her tightly.

"You were amazing. You didn't falter, not once. Didn't you see how you got to him? He was terrified of you. He saw how much power you have. He knows that he can't touch you." He tried to calm her. It reminded him of when she was a child. Whenever it would storm when they were at sea, she would shake, terrified of the open ship as the rain poured down, thunder cracked and lightening lit up the sky. He felt her body relax. He was happy he went with her. He had promised her father on his own life that he would protect her no matter what the cost. He had failed her for so long, focused on his own selfish need for revenge. He felt her pull away and she wiped the tears from her face. Before she could open her mouth to utter a syllable Will Scarlet came running up to the. Hook rolled his eyes and stepped away from her.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed her shoulders looking down into her eyes. "I went to the station to bring you some coffee and The Prince told me where you went. I wish you would have called me first so I could have gone with you." Hook cleared his throat.

"She wasn't alone mate. I would never let her go after him alone. I made sure she was safe." Hook was angry. Although he wasn't sure exactly why Will Scarlet having such an interest in her bothered him so. Maybe because he still saw Remmy as a young girl that needed his constant protection. Will looked at him, confused by his tone.

"I didn't mean to make you think I thought you couldn't."

"Guys…let's just get off the street." Remmy said. She pulled away from Will and continued forward to the station. The realization that he shot her down and that she had failed was sinking in. All her sacrifices were for nothing.

Emma was surprised that Gold had turned Remmy away. She couldn't imagine him not taking the chance to get Neal back. But maybe he was right and Remmy was wrong. Perhaps the price of bringing Neal back was far greater than just dagger itself.

"So now what?" She asked Remmy.

"I don't know." She shook her head feeling so defeated.

"Well I do." Will stood up. "You walk away from this. You stop dedicating your life to trying to bring this man down and live it for yourself."

"He's right." Hook agreed, as much as he didn't want to agree with Will.

"I need some space; please don't follow me. I'm fine. I just need to sort things out in my head". Remmy begged. Both Hook and Will nodded. She smiled at Emma and headed out the door.

As she was walking, she saw Rumple's wife coming towards her. She took a deep breath. She didn't know what he had told her, but she was certain it wasn't good. But when she approached her, she smiled.

"We didn't get a chance to be properly introduced, I'm Belle." She smiled and stuck her hand out. Remmy shook it.

"Remmy Watson."

"I overheard the conversation between you and Rumple while I was in the back. He doesn't have the dagger in his possession. I do." Belle pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Remmy. "He may be right about bringing Neal back. But if you having this means no one else can ever control him again, I want you to have it. You're more powerful than I am. You can protect it better." She put it in Remmy's hands and quickly ran off before she could utter a word to her.

Remmy examined the dagger and smiled. This wasn't The Dark One's dagger. She knew the dagger just as well as The Dark One. This one was a fake. He had lied to his wife. And now Remmy had the ammunition to get the real dagger from him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Remmy walked into her apartment and closed the door. As promised, Snow had been there when the furniture was delivered. Remmy ran her hands over the plush velvet deep blue material. She had picked out a large couch and love seat. She had also picked out a floral chair and ottoman to go with the set. Her walls were Taupe. Her kitchen was right off of the living area, the large counter ended in an L shape and there were 4 stools surrounding the built in eating area. The floors were dark hardwood and her cabinets were a beige color with sparkled marble countertops. It was nice to feel like she was at home. Snow also, as promised had taken the money Remmy left her and stocked her refrigerator and cabinets. Remmy had money in a bank account from when she was with Neal in New York. She knew she would end up in this world again eventually. There were boxes of decorative items that she had purchased when she bought her furniture and bags of clothing in the bedroom to be hung up. She was about to head down the hall when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she sucked her breath in when she saw The Dark One on the other side.

"I feel we got off to a rough start Dearie." He stepped past her, not waiting for an invite into her apartment. "Well this is quite lovely…it looks _fit for a Princess._" She stared at him.

"And what does that mean?" She didn't trust him.

"You see…when you were born, you were born to King George. Your mother was cursed while she was pregnant with you. After you, there would be no more children. Your father wanted an heir to the throne and a girl just wouldn't do. So…we made a deal. I got you out of the castle, brought him a son and he did a little something for me. While I left you to die…unfortunately a fairy found you and brought you to the man who claimed you as his own and unfortunately…here you are." Remmy stared at him in disbelief. She closed her eyes fighting the tears. Her father had given her up, not caring what happened to her so he could have a son. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

" Now…I know you didn't come here to just share that tid bit of information. What do you really want?" She glared at him.

"Belle told me she gave you my dagger."

"You and I both know that it is NOT your dagger." She shot back at him.

"But this is" He pulled it out of his jacket. She jumped back. "Now now…I'm not here to hurt you. I was actually quite impressed with your plan. And you loved my son. So you can't be all that bad. I just want to make sure you don't go telling Belle about this dagger. Because then…I'd have to hurt you." He stared her down.

"I could have told her right then and there. We could have gone back to your shop and I'm sure she would have found it wherever you have it hidden. But she loves you. You just got back from your honey moon, I didn't want to break her heart so soon. She's too good to feel that." Remmy wasn't going to falter.

"You're a hard one to figure out. What's the catch?" He tried to read her face but got nothing.

"I want you to go with me to the Enchanted Forest so we can bring back Bae. I'll never utter a word to Belle if you do so."

"I have a hard time believing that you're going to bring him back. So we'll go. And then I'll have my dagger, you will have failed and we can both move on." She knew he doubted her.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"And how do you suggest we get to The Enchanted Forest Dearie?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll get us there." He smiled.

"Well…then I guess we have a deal." He turned and walked out of her apartment. As Rumple was walking out, Will was walking in.

"What was that about?" He looked at her with concern.

"We made a deal. Tomorrow morning we go back to the Enchanted Forest." She was satisfied.

"I'm going with you." Will declared.

"No…no you're not. It's too dangerous."

"Remmy, I'm going with you. You're not going there alone. If he pulls something you need someone to know what's happened." He was not going to let another person he cared about disappear from his life.

"Will…you've only known me for a few days. You can't honestly want to put your life on the line for me."

"It may actually have been only a few days, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime. You can argue with me all you want. But I'm not leaving you tonight and I'm going with you tomorrow to make sure you're safe." She knew he wouldn't budge. She sighed and he knew that she had conceded before she opened her mouth.

"Fine…but we're not telling another soul. I don't want a huge crowd tomorrow." She felt guilty about not telling Hook or Snow but she didn't want them getting involved. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anyone else got hurt. It was bad enough Will wouldn't listen to her. He nodded.

"There's something else you're not telling me." She told him all that The Dark one had told her about her family. He seemed as shocked as he was. "I can't imagine giving up my child just like that. They could have kept you and still made a deal with that man to get a son. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well…after all of this is done and over with I'm going to talk to David. He spent a decent amount of time to understand my real father. I'm hoping he can shed some light on him for me. Will sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his chin on the top of her head. He was worried and he could tell she was too. The Dark One was unpredictable.

"How are we getting to The Enchanted Forest?"

"I have some magic beans. I'm going to use the one to get there. I'm giving you the magic bean to get home. This way, if something happens to me you can get back here. If nothing happens we can all come back together. "

"Everything will be fine. I wont let anything happen to you." He was apprehensive. He was no match for The Dark One, but he wanted to make sure she knew he would do whatever he could to ensure her safety and that she got back home.

Remmy and Will stood outside of Gold's Shop waiting for him. When he sauntered out he was surprised to see Will standing there.

"I see you brought a chaperone?" He smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you. But Will didn't want me going alone so I had him come along. Be happy I didn't bring The Savior too." She shot back.

"And her one handed Pirate?" He scoffed back at her.

"Enough!" She glared at him. "Let's go." They headed towards the well in the woods. Once they arrived The Dark One turned to her.  
"Well what now? How do we get to the Enchanted Forest?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"With this" she opened her hand and showed him the magic bean and threw it on the ground. "After you…" Rumple looked up at her and jumped through the portal. Will grabbed her hand and they jumped in together. He couldn't help but be brought back to when he and Anastasia had first gone to Wonderland. They landed on the grass just outside of The Dark One's Vault.

"You better have another one of those to get back." Rumple shot at her. She glared and didn't respond.

"Give me the dagger" She demanded with her hand out. He pulled it out of his jacket again and handed it to her. Will stood back slightly, interested to see what she was going to do. He was curious as to what made this man change his mind about bringing his son back. He had been so against it. He felt nervous as Remmy took the dagger from him. Rumple stood and watched as she approached the vault.

There she stood, right in front of it with her eyes closed. A few moments later, the vault began to glow a silvery white. All of the sudden Remmy raised the dagger up holding it in both of her hands and plunged it into the ground in front of the vault. At first, nothing happened and Rumple had a half smile on his face which was quickly taken away when the ground began to shake. A bright light shot out of the vault. Finally the earth stopped trembling and the light faded. There stood Baelfire, looking confused. His eyes darted around. He saw his father and another man standing there. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there. All of the sudden the man yelled out.

"REMMY!" Will screamed. She was unconscious on the ground.


	11. Chapter 10

"Remmy!" Will cried out. He knelt down next to her on the ground. "No no no..." Neal knelt down next to Remmy.

"I never thought I would see her again." He smiled, stroking the side of her face. Will glared up at Rumple.

"We need to get her back to Storybrook. We need to make sure she's okay." He demanded.

"We'll get her back and bring her to my shop and see what I have to help her."

"I don't trust you not to kill her" Will said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going to kill her. She brought me my son back. I thought she was playing me just to get the dagger." Rumple defended himself. Had he thought she could really do it, he would have looked into it prior instead of giving her a hard time. Neal looked back and forth with a look of confusion.

"Bae...I'll explain everything when we get back home" Neal nodded.

"We're not bringing her to your shop. We're bringing her to Snow and David." Will declared.

"Fine...perhaps Miss Swan and Regina will be able to help as well." Will scooped Remmy up in his arms and reached for the magic bean from his pocket. No one noticed Rumple stepping behind them to take the dagger and he slid it into the inside of his coat.

Will threw the magic bean on the ground and the portal opened. Will jumped in followed by Neal and The Dark One hoping it wasn't too late to save Remmy.

"How could you let her go and do this and not tell any of us?!" Hook shouted at Will. They had gotten back to Storybrook and brought Remmy to Snow and David's. The shock of Neal being there had worn off. Neal and Emma sat side by side as Hook interrogated Will.

"She made me swear not to. It was the only way I could get her to let me go with her." Will felt beat up. He was worried about Remmy and now The Pirate was treating him like he did this to her. He was fighting the urge to punch him in the face, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Guys stop." David finally stood up. "This isn't solving anything. Once Regina gets back out here from looking at Remmy we can see what we need to do. But blaming and yelling isn't going to solve anything. I suspect this would have happened if you were there or not Hook" David was always so logical. Snow nodded.

"When will Henry be home?" Neal asked, trying to change the subject for the moment to diffuse the situation.

"He's at school now, he'll be home in a couple of hours." Emma smiled at him. She couldn't believe he was back. Henry would be so thrilled. She knew this was going to complicate things with her and Hook, but she didn't care. Her son had his father back and she knew how happy he would be. And regardless of what the future would bring, Emma would always love Neal, even if she didn't end up with him. Regina came down the stares.

"I think she'll be okay. The amount of power she must have used to...to accomplish this was substantial. It's like a battery, she needs to recharge. That amount of magic will take a lot out of you." She still had the look of shock on her face, unable to really comprehend what had happened today.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure. I know Dark Magic wont help, but possibly Light Magic. I can do some research to see if there's anyway we can help her. If we work together Miss Swan we may be able to. I'll be back if I find something. Just keep her comfortable for now. The best thing she can do is rest." Regina gathered her things and headed out the door.

"So now we wait." Hook sighed frustrated he couldn't do more to help her or protect her.

Neal sat next to Remmy as she lay in the upstairs bed at Snow and David's loft. He felt overwhelmed. He remembered dying. He remembered saying goodbye. And then he was surrounded by darkness. It was like he was somewhere between Earth and Hell. He shuddered at the thought of it. Constant darkness. It was enough to drive you mad. He stared at her peaceful face. He had missed her a great deal. It had been so long since he had seen her. He wasn't shocked that she had found a way to get to his father. She always said everything happens for a reason. Perhaps his death was the key to Remmy's success. And he was back with is family.

"Come on Rem, come back to us. I need to talk to you. To hear your voice." He sighed. She looked so incredibly peaceful. He hoped Regina was right, she was just recharging after using all of that energy. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if she died to bring him back.

"Dad?" Henry's voice was almost a whisper. Neal stood and embraced his son. "I can't believe this. I can't believe your back." Both Neal and Henry had tears in there eyes.

"We get a second chance. And this time, nothing will get in the way of it, I promise Henry." Henry was beaming.

"Mom said Remmy did this. I knew I liked her for a reason."

"She's an amazing person, good to the core. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for what she's done. C'mon, we should go downstairs so we don't disturb her and we can catch up." Henry nodded and bounded down the stairs. Neal stepped back to Remmy, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk soon."

Regina watched as they laid Remmy on the floor in the middle of the room downstairs. She didn't want to take any chances of her falling and hitting her head while she and Emma tried to help her.

"So what are we going to do again?" Emma was nervous. She wanted to help her. She gave Henry his father back. And she seemed to be the best opportunity for friendship that Emma would ever had. She and Remmy were so similar. She could use friendship that didn't include her parents or a pirate that she had strong feelings for.

"Kneel down on the other side of her and place your palms on her other arm. We're going to concentrate radiating light magic into her body. This may help revive her." Hook, Snow, David, and Will watched them. Neal had taken Henry out to spend some time with him. Hook stood the closest, ready to pounce if it seemed they were harming her instead of helping her. "Okay Emma, now concentrate, dig deep down into yourself and feel it" Regina ordered. They all watched as a white light surrounded Remmy. They sat like this for a few moments and Emma had to pull away, it was still a bit much for her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore" Emma sighed, feeling so disappointed.

"It's alright, lets give it a few moments to see if it helped." Regina tried to hide her irritation. She forgot how hard it was to work with a rookie who didn't have as much control over her powers. Her irritation started to subside when she saw Remmy blinking her eyes. All of the sudden panic showed in her face and Regina was up against the wall surrounded by a blue glowing light.

"What are you doing to me?!" Remmy was frantic, terror filled her eyes. "Killing my father wasn't enough, you're coming after me too?!" Remmy screamed.

"No...No..That's not..." Regina could feel her airways constricting.

"It's alright darling, she's not trying to hurt you, she's helping you." Remmy blinked, it was like she was almost in a trance. Her eyes had turned the strangest shade of dark blue. She dropped Regina.

"Killian...what happened?" She asked him.

"You don't remember?" Snow asked quietly from the background.

"Everything is so fuzzy. I can't even think." She turned to Regina. "I'm sorry. I saw you and I just flashed to the past and I was terrified"

"It's quite alright dear. No harm was done." Regina stood up a little shaken.

"What's the last thing you remember love?" Hook asked.

"The night I came to Storybrook." She sighed.

"You don't remember me?" Will questioned. She looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, but no, no I don't. Who are you?" Will felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"I'm...just a friend" He barely could manage a smile. "I'm going to head out, I'll let you guys get to dealing with this."

"Will..." Snow trailed off.

"It's alright. I'll see you soon Remmy" She nodded at him and he quietly left.

Remmy took a deep breath and looked around feeling so confused and slightly still scared. She sat down as they filled her in on what she had done.

"You saved me?" Remmy looked at Regina slightly shocked.

"Yes." She smiled. "I know that you can't forget what I did to your father, and I don't blame you. But I'm not that person anymore"

"Well thank you, both of you." Remmy smiled slightly at her and Emma.

"Why don't we get you upstairs so that you can lie down for a bit?" Hook suggested.

"Yes...that would be good." Remmy agreed with him.

"I'll bring you up some tea in a bit." Snow smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." Remmy hugged her back thanking her.

She walked up the stairs and laid down. She did it. She brought Neal back. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened to that dagger.


	12. Chapter 11

"I want to go home." Remmy announced as she descended the stairs. Neal, Emma, Henry and Snow and David looked up at her stunned. "I'm assuming I have my own home, that I got one after I arrived here. There was more of a bite to her voice. The melodic sound appeared to be gone.

"Yes...of course." David smiled warmly at her.

"You don't want to stay with us, especially with your memory loss?" Snow asked sweetly. Remmy shook her head.

"I'm missing a small chunk of memory. It's not making me an invalid. There's a chance I may not get those memories back, I need to get back to having a life. I can't sit around here wasting away. I need to do something with myself." Remmy needed to get out of that apartment. There were far too many people there. And she couldn't stomach the "I will always find you" and "Always have hope" mantra of the Charming Household. It was getting to be nauseating. She was good, deep down to her very core and it was even too much for her.

"I'll drive you." Neal stood up.

"How do you know where it is?" Remmy questioned.

"Well, I'm not new to Story Brook, it's a small town, and Mary Margaret can give me the address" he smiled at her. He still had the kindest smile she had ever seen.

"Sounds great." She smiled back. As she came down the stairs with her small bag, Henry ran over and hugged her tightly around her waist. She smiled.

"Thank you for giving me my dad back. " She could hear the genuine gratefulness in his voice.

"Henry, you don't ever have to thank me for that." She hugged him back. She didn't care how much of her memory she lost…or how she felt like there was darkness creeping inside of her. To see this child so happy, it was well worth it. "I'll see you soon Henry" She said as she pulled away. She said her goodbyes and followed Neal out the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when they got outside. "And don't like. I may have not seen you in quite a long time, but I still know you. And you seem different."

"I feel different. I don't know what it is." She sighed. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Everything seemed like a jumbled mess in her head.

"I know we haven't really talked much since…well since you woke up. Not because I'm not grateful and not because I don't care about you. I just don't know what to say to you, or how to thank you." Neal said after a small pause as they got into the car.

"You don't have to say anything Neal. You don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do. That Witch stole your life from you for her own sick vendetta. I know you love your father and your family and you gave your life up to try and save them. But you shouldn't have had to." Remmy stared out the window. She didn't know what she felt for Neal anymore. She loved him at one point…but something now was holding her back from feeling that for him. She just couldn't remember what it was or why. There was something missing. She had to figure it out. Neal didn't say anything. The rode in silence like two strangers on a subway sitting next to eachother.

"Can I follow you in?" He asked as they pulled up to her place.

"If you'd like." She gave him a small smile as she got out of the car.

Remmy was hoping that once she got back to her apartment the time she was missing would come flooding back, but no such luck. She sighed as she set her bag down. She turned around to face Neal.

"Listen. I know we have a past, and I know things between us were left unsettled. Part of me wants to pick up where we left off, but a bigger part of me needs to try and keep my family together. To make it work with Emma. I love her. I don't know if she'll walk away from Killian for me. But I have to try and-" Remmy stopped him. She could feel the anger building up inside of her.

"Neal…do you think I brought you back so you could be my boyfriend? Are you really THAT self-centered? The reason I brought you back was to neutralize your father the best I could without killing him. Remember that promise I made you? That I wouldn't kill him? That's how I got his dagger, I got the dagger to bring you back. Not to play house. Neal I don't know what I feel right now, but if I wanted to be with you for sure, the one thing I can tell you is that I will not ever play 2nd best to Emma or any other woman for that matter. You go and try to be with Emma. But good luck with that." She had never wanted to punch him in the face before.

"Remmy…c'mon. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take it that way. You're important to me, you mean a lot to me. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I just want to be upfront and honest with you. I wouldn't ever expect you to wait around for me." Nothing he was saying was coming out right. He knew he sounded like a jerk. He just didn't ever want to hurt her. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I just don't want to have to add you to that list." Remmy softened a little bit.

"It's fine Neal. You need to be with your family. If you and Emma can work it out, then that's great for you two and Henry. I can't imagine what it would be like for him to have his parents together as a solid family unit." He could hear the sadness in her voice. He felt the same sadness as she did. No matter what happened, she was always going to be his best friend. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you. I really do. " She could hear the sadness in his voice too, she hugged him back. Neal meant so much to her, she didn't want to push him away from her. She let go after a few seconds and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Neal…go back to your family. We'll see each other soon." She forced a smile to her face.

"Okay, get some rest." He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door. Rest was the last thing she needed. She needed a drink. And a hard one. She grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower thinking about heading to The Rabbit Hole, fully certain that not one member of the Charming Family would show up with ooey gooey feelings.

Will sat at the bar sipping his scotch feeling blank. That was the only way to describe how he was feeling. He felt blank. He hadn't known Remmy enough to love her. He barely knew her, it was ridiculous how depressed he was that she didn't remember him. He felt like a complete fool. He turned his head as the door opened and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Remmy walk in the door. She smiled at him and walked over. Did she remember him?

"Hey…you're Will right?" His heart sank. Remmy stared into his eyes. All she could remember of him was the sadness on his face when he realized she didn't remember him. She wished she did. He must have meant something to her because deep down she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Guilty as charged" He said. She could hear the flatness in his voice. She sat down next to him. She put her hand over his, like it was a reflex. He glanced at her direction with a look of surprise.

"Look…I know I don't remember. And I know it's upsetting to you. But it doesn't mean I can't remember. I want to remember you Will. Something deep down inside of me feels like I need to remember you. I don't know why. But even if I can't remember before…doesn't mean we can't start from the beginning. You could help me to try and remember." She blurted it all out. She must have sounded like an idiot.

"I would like that." He smiled. It was the first time he felt relief in days. He missed her. Remmy ordered a drink and sat silently for a moment.

"Will…do you know what happened to the dagger after I blacked out?" She asked him.

"No…no I don't. I was so concerned about you, I didn't notice anything else." He confessed. She sighed. As disappointed as she was that he didn't notice, it was obvious he cared a great deal about her. She stood up and stepped near him, standing in between his legs. She put both hands on the side of his face and kissed him. It took him aback for a moment and then he kissed her back. Something in her head was trying to break through, but her mind continued to shut it down. She pulled away from him when the bartender cleared his throat. She could feel the crimson rising in her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Remmy was so embarrassed, but she just felt so compelled to kiss him. He pulled her back to him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I would kiss you a thousand times to make you remember." His breath made the hair on her neck stand on end. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Will didn't care anymore if she remembered. He would make sure she continued to feel the way she did about him before she brought Neal back.


	13. Chapter 12

"Snow...Hi." Remmy smiled as she opened her door. She was surprised to see Snow so early, it was barely 7am. "You're up and about rather early"

"Well, Neal was up and I remembered that you rise early, so I thought I'd come over for a visit."

"Of course. Want some coffee?"

"Sure...that'd be great" Remmy could sense something was up.

"Okay Snow...out with it" Remmy placed a mug of coffee in front of Snow.

"I'm just worried about you. You don't seem like yourself since you got back. And I haven't seen you in days. I know it's probably hard to see Emma and Neal together but-"

"Snow...I'm going to tell you what I told Neal myself. I did NOT bring him back because I wanted him to be with me. I didn't even expect him to consider me over Emma. Trust me...I know that he and I will never be. He belongs with Emma and Henry. Before there was any romantic notions with him, he and I were friends. We were best friends, and that will still remain. I brought him back to try and deal with Rumple. And I brought him back because Henry deserves to have his father. Henry NEEDS his father." Remmy sighed. "And as for me being different, I feel different. I feel less like myself. I feel a bit of darkness creeping in. I'm sure it's from bringing Neal back. All magic comes with a price. And if it means I spend the rest of my days fighting off a bit of Darkness, it is a price that I'm more than willing to pay." Snow stared at Remmy.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have assumed. I just care about you and want to make sure you're okay."

"Snow...it's fine. I'm fine. What he and I had was temporary. And while he'll always have a place in my heart, he's where he belongs." Snow tilted her head slightly.

"You keep saying that. He's where he belongs...what exactly do you mean?" Remmy sat back for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell Snow the whole truth.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Emma. I need to be able to tell her this, but when the time is right. I know that you're not so good at keeping secrets. But Emma will be told the complete truth when it's time." Snow gave her a a semi-dirty look. "If things had gone the way they were supposed to, if Regina hadn't ever cast the curse, I would have brought Neal back to Rumple. I could have found him and convinced him to come back. I approached Rumple about it, he didn't believe me. I can't really blame him, my sole purpose basically was to destroy him. I just didn't want to do it in the traditional sense. Rumple has good in him, it just got suffocated by his curse. Emma and Neal were always meant to be together. It was their fate. They would have met in the Enchanted Forest and they would have fallen in love. It would have been a fight to get you and David to accept her love for the Dark One's son. But you would. They would have married and they would have had Henry. Regardless of what happened, Henry always would have been born." Snow stared at her wide eyed.

"How do you know all of that?" Snow was skeptical.

"Any fate that is connected with Henry, I can see." Remmy confessed.

"But why? How?" Snow was almost on the edge of her seat.

"Henry is not only the truest believer, he is also a product of True Love and he is set to replace me. The circumstances around Henry's birth were obviously very different. But it doesn't change that Emma and Neal are meant to be. It has just been more of a struggle. You cannot tell her. She wont be pleased with Henry's fate, and if she tries to stop it, the result will be catastrophic for her." Snow stared at Remmy intently, not saying anything for a moment.

"I won't tell her. But you must not tell her that I knew. She would be furious. And I can't lose her."

"I would never betray you like that. And she's not ready to accept what Henry will become. She hasn't fully accepted who she is to become. I can't risk it right now."

"But wait…doesn't that mean YOU'RE a product of true love?" Snow said more as a realization than a question.

"It would appear to be so. The question is why did my parents give me up?" It was a constant battle Remmy fought internally.

"Do you think Blue would know who your parents are?" Snow was very curious.

"I'm sure she does, but she claims she doesn't and she wont tell me. Believe me, I've tried. I have so many questions and not enough answers. But I can't focus on that now. I need to figure out what happened to Rumple's dagger. The more I think about it, the more I'm certain he took it back"

"Remmy, please be careful. He could hurt you." Snow was worried. She knew The Dark One had changed, but she didn't trust him.

"He won't hurt me."

"You sound so sure that he wont." Snow knew there was more Remmy wasn't telling her. She wasn't leaving until she heard all of it. Remmy sat quietly for a moment.

"Snow…Myself…and soon Henry…are the only ones that can kill him without using his dagger. We can kill him and not become The Dark One. He won't hurt me because he knows this. I don't want to kill him. I promised Neal a long time a go I would do everything in my power to not kill him. " Snow was stunned at her revelation.

"You're much more powerful than you've ever let on Remmy."

"I don't like people to know. People try to use you or find a way to obtain your power. It's best left unknown. Snow…I need to find that dagger before someone else does. We cannot have anyone else controlling Rumple. He's enough of a wild card on his own."

"Anything you need, just ask"

"No…I have to do this on my own. I will not include anyone else in this fight." Snow stood.

"I understand. But the offer remains. I'm going to get going. David will need to leave for work soon so I need to get back to the baby. But don't keep such a distance between us. I'm still the same person I was." Remmy nodded and watched Snow leave her apartment. She stood to go and get dressed. It was time to pay a visit to The Dark One.

Remmy blew the door of the Pawn Shop open by waving her hand. She stepped in and glared over at Rumple.

"You could have just turned the handle Dearie, no need to make such a scene." He smirked at her.

"Give me the dagger. You broke our deal" Remmy snapped at him. She didn't appreciate the humor he was taking in the situation.

"I did no such thing. You said you needed the dagger to bring my son back. You did that. You never mentioned keeping it."

"You slimy reptile" She was furious, mostly with herself. She should have known he would do this.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? We both know you wont do that. I know all about the promise you made to Bae."

"I said I wouldn't kill you unless I absolutely had to. I never said I wouldn't kill you at all. Watch yourself Rumple. Because I'll be watching you, push me hard enough and I'll put an end to you…dearie." She shot back at him.

"We'll see." Remmy stormed out of the pawn shop. She had to figure out what to do next. She was going to get that dagger. She stopped, feeling a flood of memories and emotions wash over her. She remembered everything from when she had arrived in town to when she brought Neal back. The identity of her father smacked her right in the face. She needed to go see Charming. She needed to find King George.

"Killian, I'm sorry." Emma sighed. She felt horrible. But deep down she loved Neal and they had been given a 3rd chance. She couldn't pass it up.

"No need to apologize Lass, I understand." He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, as chilling as an analogy as it was. "I'm going to go" He opened the door and Remmy walked right into him. He gave her a glance and pushed past her. She felt her stomach sink to the ground knowing the conversation she just missed. But she didn't have time to go after him.

"Where's your Father?" She didn't even enter the loft.

"I'm not sure, he's out." She could tell how upset Emma was. "Can I do something for you?"

"Unfortunately no. When you see him tell him I need to speak with him, it's urgent" Remmy didn't wait for Emma to respond, she shut the door and ran to follow Killian. She finally caught up with him, sitting on a bench staring out at the water.

"You didn't have to come after me, I'm a big boy" She was behind him, he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Of course I did." She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry it happened this way." She felt guilt ridden.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I don't want her with me out of guilt. And I don't want to be anyone's 2nd choice." She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"But it doesn't make me any less sorry that you feel like this." She sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He declared. He wasn't going to have her feeling sorry for him. She glanced over at him.

"I have my memories back." He looked at her, before she could say anything she put her hand on his Hook. "I should have done this when I got here. I had been practicing this for a very very long time. He looked down as his hook started to glow, and then suddenly the hook was gone and a hand was in its place. He wiggled the fingers in disbelief. "It's the least I can do for you." He hugged her tightly.

"I know that you don't want to talk. But if you do, I'm here for you. You've always been here for me."

"Thank you." He nodded. He was filled with an array of emotions. They both stood up. "Maybe I've been overlooking for too long." He said, she looked at him with questioning eyes, but before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. It took her a moment to react and she pulled away.

"Killian, don't. You're upset over Emma. This isn't want you want." Before she could say anything else she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head and saw Will staring at the both of them. She turned away from Killian. "Will!" She yelled. But he didn't respond, he instead turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 13

Remmy sat down on her couch and sighed. She couldn't find Will and he wouldn't answer her calls. She had just left Killian standing there. She couldn't deal with him. It was confusing. She had feelings for Will, strong feelings for Will. But when Killian kissed her, it was like there were sparks lips. But Killian was hurt from Emma…and who even knew if Emma was really going to choose Neal. She didn't trust the feeling she got from kissing Killian, they had known each other for a lifetime and they had a connection. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. She sighed with irritation when there was a knock at her door. She grabbed the grey hooded sweatshirt that Will had left there and threw it over her white tank top. It almost completely covered her shorts it was so big.

"David…hi." Remmy was surprised to see him.

"Emma said you needed to see me and that it was important. I figured I'd just stop over and see if you were okay." She stepped to the side and let him come in. He handed her a pink box and she gave him a questioning look. "Snow made some chocolate chip cookies. I thought maybe you could use some." He smiled.

"That's very nice. Thank you. " She sat down on the oversized chair across from David who had taken a seat on the couch.

"So what can I do for you?"

"David…I remember everything from before I brought Neal back. The night before Rumple and I went back to the Enchanted Forest, he came here. He told me who my parents were. "

"He knew your parents?" David was shocked. He still wasn't sure how this was related to him, but he was eager for her to continue.

"I was to be the only child my mother could ever have. Something happened and she wouldn't be able to conceive another child. My father decided that if he was to have only 1 child, it needed to be a boy to take over the Kingdom and the family name."

"Wait…Kingdom?"

"Just let me finish. My father made a deal with The Dark One. A trade…The dark one would bring him a son and he would take me. He knew who I was…and he knew I could destroy him. He wanted to get rid of me. He brought them a son, my mother was out of it for a while so she didn't know that she had actually had a girl, my father lied and said that they had a son, she was none the wiser. Rumple left me out in the woods to die. He didn't realize that I was to be protected by The Fairies. One of them came to get me and brought me to the family that raised me. She knew how badly they wanted a child, but they were barren. She gave me to them and they swore to protect me no matter the cost."

"You're killing me with the suspense. Remmy…who are your parents?"

"David…my father is King George." David stared at her stunned. "David…I need to see him. I need you to take me to him."

"Remmy, that is not a good idea. He's very dangerous." Charming's protective nature came out automatically.

"David…I am MORE than capable of taking care of myself. I have magic…strong magic. So strong that I can eliminate Rumplestilskin any time I want. Tell me where he is or I will tear this town apart and find him myself." Remmy was getting irritated. She knew how noble David was, but he didn't get to tell her who she could and could not see. She was a grown adult. She didn't need his permission. "David, I'm not kidding. One flick of my wrist and this town will start tearing itself apart until he appears.

"Remmy…that's not necessary. You don't need to threaten me." David was pretty shocked at her reaction.

"Apparently it is. While I appreciate you don't want anything to happen to me. This isn't a decision for you to make. You have no say over what I do, who I can and cannot see. I'm not your wife, I'm not your child. Just because you're married to Snow and it technically makes you a Prince…you don't get to dictate anything to anyone. He is MY father. I have every right to see him. How would you feel if someone told Emma she couldn't see you?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. He's just done such terrible things to me and Snow, my mother was killed by one of his Knights. I can't help but want to make sure he doesn't hurt you more than he already has. Snow loves you, and it would destroy her if anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry that I reacted like that. But David, I need to see him. He can't hurt me. "

"He's chained up in the coal mines."

"The coal mines?! David, really? Is that really necessary?" Remmy was genuinely surprised.

"Well…he killed someone and tried to blame it on Ruby. We can't exactly send him to Prison for what he did. The story is, well, unbelievable. After he killed Billy he burned Jefferson's Hat so I couldn't get Snow and Emma back." Remmy nodded.

"David…why does he have such a vendetta against you?

"Well, when my brother James died, he made another deal with Rumple to bring me to him. They took care of my mother, the farm everything. I was to marry Midas' daughter to unite the Kingdoms. And when I saved her True Love and went after Snow, he blamed me for him losing everything. He blamed me for him not having a family. So he wanted to turn the town against me by framing Ruby for Billy's death because he knew I'd try and prove her innocence. And then he burned the hat so that I couldn't get my family back. He's not the best of men."

"Well…maybe getting his daughter back will change him."

"Remmy…you can't honestly want a relationship with him." Remmy was full of surprises.

"David…he's my father. Aren't you guys all about giving people second chances? I mean seriously? Regina…that woman murdered Snow's Father, tried to get the Huntsman to kill her and take her heart. And when he wouldn't, she blamed the murder on Snow. Hunted her like cattle. Tried to keep the two of you separated. She made Snow eat the poison apple in exchange for your life, and then was going to kill you anyway. She cast a curse that ripped the two of you apart, made you send Emma to another land so she could save everyone and took precious time and memories away from you. Then…she and her mother killed Johanna and tried to murder all of you to take Henry. And during the midst of all that, she mass murdered so many people…including the man that raised me. And yet, she gets a second chance. She's done so many horrible and evil things and you all act like it never happened. All of the things that she's done to "save" you all have selfish motives attached to it. So please, do not give me a hard time for wanting to give my father a chance to be my father. This is my second chance and I'm taking it." Remmy was furious with the hypocrisy.

"Fine. " David stood up and walked towards the door. "I warned you, though. So don't be surprised if he turns on you too. He gave you up to try and keep his precious kingdom alive. That was more important than keeping his daughter"

"David…I think it's best for you to leave." Remmy was thoroughly surprised at what David was saying.

"I'll see you later." He said, and shut the door behind him. Remmy picked up her phone and dialed Will's number…and he sent it to voicemail.

"Will…it's me. Please talk to me. Please let me explain. It didn't happen the way you're thinking it did. Killian kissed me. Not the other way around. And I pushed him away. He's hurting because of Emma and he's confused. Will…I'm falling in love with you. I can't lose you. I'm going to try and see my father, get answers from him. Please call me." She hung up and headed out the door.

"David, Remmy is NOT the type of person that is going to go along with someone trying to protect her. And she wont let anyone keep her from what she wants." Snow put her hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah...I figured that out the hard way. I just wish I hadn't said the things I said to her. I was just so frustrated." David threw his hands in the air. He was never the type to argue like that. He definitely didn't normally say harsh things. He regretting bringing up how her father giving her up.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure she can handle him. And who knows, maybe she'll change him. Maybe he'll want to be a better version of himself like Regina does for Henry." Snow was optimistic. She hated the idea of keeping King George chained up in the mines, but he hadn't given them much choice.

"I hope so...I really do" David sat back. He wished he could be as hopeful as Snow was when it came to King George, but after everything he had done, he just couldn't bring himself to find hope in the situation.

"Who are you?" King George saw a woman stepping from the shadows. Once she came into the light, he would have known her anywhere. "Oh my god." She had his eyes, but everything else was her mother.

"Hello Father." Remmy said quietly. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. It was shocking. After everything David had told her, she expected a much different reaction.

"I never thought I would ever lay eyes on you. I didn't think you were even alive." Remmy stared at him intently. "How?" was all he could ask. She sighed and told him her story. Explained why Rumple wanted her, told him of her life, the people that raised her, her time with Hook all the way up until today.

"Things would have been much different if you hadn't traded me. I thought I would be so angry with you. But I don't think I would change a thing." Remmy admitted.

"You have to know...I regretted that decision every day since I made it. It changed me. I'm so sorry." She could hear the sadness and regret in his voice.

"I'm not ready to forgive you just yet. I need some time." Even though she wasn't angry, it wasn't water under the bridge just yet. "But I do want to know you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You need to stop going after David and Snow. If you can promise that, I may be able to get you out of here so we can really get to know each other." She wanted to know her father. He was the last piece of her real family.

"I would do anything to be able to know you." She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I will see what I can do. But know this...you do anything to hurt either of them, their family. I'll make sure you're finished. That is one promise I can make to you right now." He saw so much of himself in her. It was shocking. "I have to go. I'll come back soon" Remmy turned around and quickly ran out of the mines, not waiting to hear what he had to say. She felt like she couldn't breath. She expected something so different from him. Once she was outside, she dropped to her knees and sobbed. After a few moments she felt someone's arm around her. It was Killian, she didn't even have to look, she just knew. David must have called him to check on her. He pulled her to her feet and they started walking towards David and Snow's loft. Neither one of them said anything as they walked.

In the distance, Will watched as they walked in the opposite direction of where he stood.


End file.
